


Post-Doomsday

by greywolfheir



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Pre-Scene: Body Swap (Good Omens), Scene: The Bus Ride (Good Omens), more tags in the fic itself (see notes)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywolfheir/pseuds/greywolfheir
Summary: Listen this was supposed to be PWP but these two are too damn soft.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Post-Doomsday

**Author's Note:**

> Sexual content is clearly marked, and this fic can be fully complete without reading those parts. As someone who can be triggered by certain tags alone, I didn't want to tag the specifics of the content for those who aren't going to read that part so I put them within the fic itself. (Listen, I know most people make it a whole separate chapter but if you want to read sexual content, it flows better as one fully formed chapter.) If this creates a real problem for anyone, please don't be afraid to let me know!
> 
> My first and likely only attempt at smut! This will probably get deleted because I'm a nervous wreck about it!

Aziraphale was silent the entire bus ride and still as a statue. Crowley wasn’t sure exactly how to interpret it. The angel was certainly lost in thought, but should he...say something?  _ Do  _ something? 

Better not to.

Still, when the bus arrived at its destination, Aziraphale suddenly stood and stiffly walked off the bus. Crowley followed.

Aziraphale had never been to Crowley’s flat but somehow he led the way all the way to the door, where he waited stock-still for Crowley to unlock and open the door. But after they had both entered and Crowley set the keys and his glasses on the nearest flat surface, Aziraphale stilled.

“Aziraphale...?” Crowley asked tentatively.

“I’ve got nothing.” If Crowley wasn’t utterly familiar with the voice, he wouldn’t have known where the words had come from. Aziraphale’s mouth had barely moved. “They’re going to burn me with hellfire and I’ve got nothing to show for it.”

Crowley shoved his hands in his pockets and let one corner of his mouth turn up. Cheekily, he said, “You’ve got me.”

Aziraphale’s eyes locked onto Crowley’s at that. Crowley nearly felt uncomfortable, regretting taking off his glasses. He’d never seen the angel like this before, and the stare was excruciating.

Then Aziraphale blinked and he looked away again. Only his expression had changed to something Crowley had never seen on his delicate face before--something dark.

“They’re going to burn me up with hellfire...and nothing I do matters anymore.  _ Nothing _ .”

Before Crowley could process that statement, Aziraphale was letting out a deep chuckle that barely counted as a chuckle at all. It was almost like choking.

“Angel, what--” Crowley wasn’t even sure what he was going to say, but it didn’t matter because Aziraphale had surged forward, grabbing Crowley by the lapels, until their lips had crashed together. 

It was a sorry excuse for a kiss. Crowley hadn’t been expecting it and Aziraphale was far too desperate. Yet the idea of it--the idea of Aziraphale kissing him--sent six thousand years of desire bubbling up to the surface. Still...he forced himself to shove Aziraphale away.

“ _ Aziraphale,” _ Crowley croaked. “What-you can’t just-what just  _ happened _ ?”

And then the angel Crowley knew was suddenly back. Worry creased his forehead and he began wringing his hands. “I--well, I thought you  _ knew _ .”

_ You go too fast for me, Crowley. _

Crowley shook his head. He took Aziraphale’s hands in his. Then, ever so softly, asked the question he wasn’t sure he wanted an honest answer to: “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“ _ Crowley _ ,” Aziraphale breathed. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted for centuries.”

Crowley swallowed and lifted one hand up to Aziraphale’s cheek, running a trembling (when had he started trembling?) thumb across it until Aziraphale’s eyes closed and he let out a shaky breath.

“Then let’s make it count,” Crowley whispered. And then he did what he’d been waiting six thousand years for--he bridged the gap between their lips. 

Aziraphale shuddered and it was like opening the floodgates. Where their movements had been slow and unsure, now they were fast and certain, filled with heat. Crowley’s hands dug into Aziraphale’s hair, and Aziraphale’s found his hips. Aziraphale licked at Crowley’s lips and he opened them, eager to feel the angel’s tongue against his own. He moaned into the kiss, causing Aziraphale to tighten his grip on Crowley’s hips and press his body against the demon’s.

Crowley had to break the kiss then, taking a breath he didn’t really need. It was so much--almost too much at once--and he wanted to savor every moment. The angel, on the other hand, was impatient, immediately diving in to press wet kisses to Crowley’s neck, trailing down to his collarbone, then back up to just below Crowley’s earlobe. 

Just as he captured Crowley’s lips again, the demon began shoving Aziraphale’s overcoat off his shoulders. Before it had even hit the floor, Crowley was already three buttons into the angel’s waistcoat. He wasn’t sure when they’d made it to the bedroom--maybe it had been one of their miracles--but it didn’t matter. Crowley’s shirt was off and a second later, so was Aziraphale’s. Crowley trailed a hand down Aziraphale’s chest, down his soft belly, and then--

Crowley couldn’t help it--he hesitated. What was he thinking, bedding an angel? Not just any angel-- _ Aziraphale _ . His sweet, loving, non-corruptible Aziraphale. What right did he have to take that away from him?

“I need--” Aziraphale murmured against his lips. “I need--”

“I know, angel,” Crowley answered, and in that moment he did know. The angel needed this as much as Crowley did. This had been years in the making, and it was their last chance to do it. So he slipped the angel’s trousers off and lay him gently down upon the silken sheets.

**_\---EXPLICIT CONTENT STARTS HERE--_ **

**_Tags: Oral sex, Anal Sex, Body worship?, bit of blasphemy, bad Doctor Who reference, no lube/miracled lube_ **

Crowley moved slowly then, taking his time trailing kisses all over Aziraphale’s body except--

“Really, dear,” Aziraphale moaned impatiently. Crowley couldn’t help but chuckle at that, but he conceded. He took Aziraphale’s length into his mouth, eliciting a delicious sound from the angel that made Crowley’s own newly-formed parts twitch. But it wasn’t his turn yet. No, this was about the angel. And Crowley was going to worship him in a way he never cared to worship Her. Because Aziraphale was Crowley’s world. Because he made Crowley whole in a way She never had.

Aziraphale was thrusting his hips to Crowley’s rhythm and gasping in the most sinfully delightful ways, when he suddenly cried out Crowley’s name, which was the only warning Crowley got before he thrust his hips roughly forward and came into Crowley’s mouth. Crowley immediately miracled the mess away and captured the angel’s lips with his own. He was going to let it end there, but the angel began pulling at Crowley’s trousers. 

“Angel, we don’t--” Crowley stopped fully in his tracks when Aziraphale suddenly flipped Crowley over and ripped his trousers off. Crowley had already been fully erect but if there was a way to become even more erect than that, he would have done it then. He was going to let the angel do whatever he pleased from that point forward and--to Crowley’s surprise--what Aziraphale pleased to do in that moment was to straddle the demon until the tip of Crowley’s shaft was inside Aziraphale.

“ _ Aziraphale _ ,” Crowley moaned, rolling his eyes to the back of his head. It was too much pleasure already, but of course Aziraphale wasn’t done. Slowly--oh so slowly--Aziraphale lowered himself down until Crowley’s entire length was inside him. Crowley almost came then, but he knew Aziraphale wasn’t done. No, then the angel _ thrusted _ .

“ _ Fuck _ , Aziraphale, I can’t--” Aziraphale thrusted again. “ _ Fuck! _ ”

Of course, it didn’t take long after that for Crowley to come. They miracled the mess away again and Crowley welcomed Aziraphale into his arms.

“That was all rather lovely, I’d say,” Aziraphale sighed as he nuzzled Crowley’s neck. “Even though...it’ll be over for us soon.”

“True. And I suppose, if it’s my last chance to say it,” Crowley said burying his face in the angel’s curls, “Aziraphale, I love you.”

“I love you too, dear,” Aziraphale said sleepily.


End file.
